Chasing Snowfall
by WiccanOne
Summary: Underworld Crossover, SeleneConner. This was a FFA submition.


Title: Chasing Snowfall  
Author: Rory  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or Underworld.  
FFA Submition# 212: Connor / Selene (Underworld)

Conner ran through an alley in London as heavy snow fell around him. It was almost sunrise and he had been chasing after the same vampire since the sun went down. A normal person wouldn't be able to tell it was almost sunrise. This was do to the Christmas weather that had been surrounding London since the beginning of December. Onto the chase, it had started when he saw her shot some guy in another alleyway. He had no idea why she had shot the person, or why she had used a bullet at all, but He did know that he had to catch up to her. When he had first seen the mysterious vampire, she looked oddly normal. Except for the leather....thing she was wearing. Scratch that, she looked like a human hit woman. She had no fangs, no bumpiness of the face, just a gun. The only reason Conner new she was a vampire was because he could sense it. She was completely different from any vampire he had ever met, though.

The second she had seen him, she had taken off running, the black coat she was wearing bellowing like a cape behind her. Conner let his curiosity get the best of him, and he ran after her. Not seeing her, only hearing her, made him feel like his was chasing snowfall.

As Conner ran further down the alley, he could see the dead end approaching much before anyone else would have. He heard a rustling behind him and swung around, grabbing the gun from the female-vamp as she tried to put it to has temple. She was obviously caught off guard by this but recovered quickly. She jumped into a fighting stance. Conner just stood still, raising an eyebrow at her with a slightly amused expression on his face. He showed her own gun to her.

"A gun?" He asked. "A gun." He said again. "You could probably taken me out with one twist of the neck, or even a knock to the head, but instead you use a gun?" He asked. The female vampire seemed to be sizing Conner up.

"If you were purely human," She said in a distinct British accent. "I could have. But, you aren't human are you." She said more than asked. Conner smiled a bit.

"Not exactly." He said. All of a sudden, the vampire produced another gun from her boot and pointed it at Conner's neck.

"Why were you following me?" She asked. Conner, not looking fazed in the slightest by the automatic weapon pointed at his main artery, shrugged.

"Why were you running?" He directed back.

"Answer my question." The woman commanded. Conner sighed.

"I wanted to know why a vampire would use a gun to shot someone. Another vampire non-the-less." He said, speaking of the guy she had seen him shot in the alley. The vampire cocked the gun a bit.

"How do you know that was a vampire?" She asked. Conner stepped toward the woman, the gun going right up against his neck.

"One: He burned up when you shot him with what looked like bottled sunlight. Two: I could feel it." He said. The woman unconsciously lowered the gun a bit.

"You could feel it?" She asked. Conner took his chance, reached up, and took the gun from the woman. She visible jumped this time, something Conner could tell wasn't common for her to do. The way she stood, he knew that she normally took danger head-on.

"Yes." He said. The woman now stood, looking cautiously at the two guns Conner was holding.

"How?" She asked after a couple of minutes. Conner saw the genuine curiosity in her eyes and lowered both the guns. Then, before he answered her, he hit bother the guns together. There was clang that resounded through the alleyway, and both guns ammo fell to the ground. He then tossed the guns in a nearby dumpster and picked up the ammo.

"My parents were vampires." He said in a distant voice as he looked at the purple glowing liquid inside the bullets. The female vampire seemed to suck in some unneeded air. Conner cut her off before she could speak. "What's your name?" He asked, looking up from the bullets. The woman furrowed her eyebrows. Conner didn't look like he would be a real threat to her. She was starting to get the idea that if he had wanted to hurt her, she would be hurt by now.

"Selene." She said slowly. She jumped a bit more when Conner suddenly dropped both sets of ammo on the ground before stomping on it. Light shot out from under hit foot for a split second fully covering the snow around them, before there was nothing. "What are you?" She asked, know very few thing could be that strong if they weren't some form of demon. Conner shrugged again.

"Kinda got all the perks from my parents." He said, moving his foot of the shattered glass-like containers. Before Selene could say anything, a man joined them in the alley behind Conner.

"Selene." The man said. Conner spun around. Standing there was another vampire, the same kind that Selene was. Conner glanced back at Selene and knew, she was different from this vampire. She was good.

"I feel I am at a disadvantage, as I have never met you." Selene said with a thick note of disdain in her voice. The man laughed.

"Who I am is not your concern, your concern should be for your life and the life of your human." He said, producing a gun much like the one Selene had, had. He shot it once. Both Selene and Conner shifted so it missed them. A second after the bullet had passed, Conner was next to the man and had taken his gun.

"Not human." He said. Conner then saw hands grab the mans head and twist it quickly so his neck snapped. The man fell to reveal Angel, Conner's father.

"Thanks for playing, though, and a Merry Christmas to you." Angel said with slight sarcasm to the vampire body lying at his feet. He then looked back at his son. "I've been looking everywhere for you. There's a convoy of those vampire heading this way, we have to go." With that, Angel turned and jumped onto the fire escape above him. Conner started to go after, but stopped and turned back to Selene.

"You coming?" He asked. Selene looked at his eyes and another knowledge hit her. Not only was he not a threat to her, but she could trust him. Conner saw this flash across her eyes, and without another word, they both ran and jumped on the fire escape, following Angel.


End file.
